Problem: Brandon did 10 fewer squats than Luis in the evening. Luis did 29 squats. How many squats did Brandon do?
Solution: Luis did 29 squats, and Brandon did 10 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $29 - 10$ squats. He did $29 - 10 = 19$ squats.